I Never Told You
by SimplyPriceless2012
Summary: Different stories to different songs. WWE people are the characters!
1. I Never Told You

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR THE SONGS I'M GOING TO USE IN THESE STORIES! THE ONLY THING I WILL OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS WHICH I WILL ANNOUNCE AT THE END OF EACH STORY.**

**I Miss Those Blue Eyes**

**How You Kiss Me At Night**

**I Miss The Way We Sleep**

I don't know why I didn't listen to people when they told me not to fall for Randy Orton…that all he would do is break my heart into a million pieces. I guess all I was thinking about was how he made me feel when I was around him. Sure, at first people thought I changed the one and only Viper just because he acted different when we were together. But I guess all good things have to come to an end…when I caught him with Tiffany. It's been about two months since he broke up with me, and all I can do is miss him, miss his perfect deep blue eyes, and the way he would kiss me at night. It was different from how he kissed me during the day and in front of people, there was meaning behind his kisses at night, he made me feel wanted. And the way we used to sleep, my body curled up into his, with his strong arms around me keeping me safe at night.

**Like There's No Sunrise**

**Like The Taste Of Your Smile**

**I Miss The Way We Breathe**

I'll admit it, the first few days I just wanted to disappear; it was like there was no meaning behind anything anymore. I didn't really trust anyone when they told me they were worried about me, or cared about me, or anything. Just because Randy told me all of that he lied to me, and broke my heart. I just stayed in my room crying, I didn't know what time it was, and I didn't know if the sun rose or set…I just didn't care anymore. Gosh, do I miss his smile, that wonderful smile that would melt my heart…the one that would make my day better if I was sad. I could be in the worst mood and all Randy would have to do is smile at me, and I would forget why I was mad. I guess that was the only reason people liked us together was because he brought out the best in me.

**But I Never Told You**

**What I Should Have Said**

**No, I Never Told You**

**I Just Held It In**

The day he broke up with me…I remember it like it just happened this morning, I remember the pain…everything. When he came to get his stuff I was going to tell him something, but I just held it in. I should have told him…told him I was pregnant but I knew he would call me a liar and I was just saying that to make him stay. He told me he was unhappy with our relationship and that's the reason why he cheated on me. I hate myself for not telling him, because now my…our baby is going to grow up without it's father. Sure, soon enough Randy will see I'm pregnant and he'll know it's his but still, I don't want him in the baby's life.

**And Now, I Miss Everything About You**

**Can't Believe That I Still Want You**

**And After All The Things We've Been Through**

**I Miss Everything About You**

**Without You**

Well, it's official, I'm going to be the proud mother of a son. Of course, like I said Randy found out. But how was he not going to find out…I do work with the WWE after all. He asked me what I was having and I told him a boy. He gave me that smile that would melt my heart and told me he would be there for me and for the baby since it was his. I just can't believe that I still want him…after everything he's put me through, when he found out he was going to have a son, I just wanted to jump into his arms and cry but I couldn't. I just walked away and now I miss everything about him tonight. I'm just sitting in my hotel room that I would usually share with Randy but now I'm alone. Cena came by to congratulate me on the baby boy news and told me Randy wouldn't shut up about it. Did John really have to tell me that…it just makes it harder to get over him now.

**I See Your Blue Eyes**

**Everytime I Close Mine**

**You Make It Hard To See**

**Where I Belong To**

**When I'm Not Around You**

**It's Like I'm Alone With Me**

I'm almost ready to pop out the baby and Randy stopped by my hotel room tonight after a house show. He asked me how the baby was and I told him he was kicking. He's making this so hard on me, I don't want him in my life but he wants to be there for the baby. He place his hands on my stomach and got on his knees and started talking to the baby. Telling him how much he loves him and how he can't wait to see him and everything. Everytime I would try to go to sleep I would just see Randy's blue eyes staring into mine asking me how I was feeling and everything. Even though I have I'm going to be having a baby, when Randy leaves it's like I'm by myself all over again. I just feel the pain.

**But I Never Told You**

**What I Should Have Said**

**No, I Never Told You**

**I Just Held It In**

As I lay in my bed tossing and turning I keep thinking about how I should have told Randy I was pregnant when he broke up with me. How everything could be different and how we could be experiencing this together, but instead it's just me and my huge belly!

**And Now, I Miss Everything About You**

**Can't Believe That I Still Want You**

**And After All The Things We've Been Through**

**I Miss Everything About You**

**Without You**

Today I had no choice but to get in touch with Randy. It was Monday night and I was walking around backstage when my water broke. I had to wait until his match was over with and I was sitting with Stephanie and Hunter waiting outside Randy's locker room. He started freaking out when he saw all three of us not knowing what was going on. I told him I was in labor and I wanted him to be at the hospital with me. He threw on a pair of pants and shirt over his wrestling gear and ran to get his car as Hunter walked me out to the parking lot. He held my hand all the way there letting me squeeze until his hand was bright red, and that's when it hit me. I missed everything about him, how he acted when we were together.

**But I Never Told You**

**What I Should Have Said**

**No, I Never Told You**

**I Just Held It In**

I should have told him right then and there when I was laying in the hospital bed with Randy next to me and our son Kendal that I loved him, and I wanted nothing more than to be with him again, but of course I did what I did before, I just held it in. I didn't tell him.

**And Now, I Miss Everything About You**

**Can't Believe That I Still Want You**

**And After All The Things We've Been Through**

**I Miss Everything About You**

**Without You**

Randy just dropped me and Kendal off at my house. He helped me take everything inside and kissed our son goodbye and told him he would miss him and would come and see him as soon as he could. He told me bye and left me just staring at the door where he just walked out of. I can't believe that I still wanted him, and after everything we've been through together I miss everything about him…

**Author's Note: Ok, I'm wanting to do more of these and just make it one big story of different songs and people and everything. The girl Randy cheated with Tiffany is not the WWE Tiffany so she would be my OC. But what do you guys think? And good songs that you would like to see a story go with a certain WWE star or couple? Let me know what you guys think! Love you guys! XoXo**


	2. 6 Months

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR THE SONGS I USE IN THESE STORIES. I OWN THE CHARACTER JAMIE IN THIS STORY. This is called 6 Months by Hey Monday.**

**You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
Cause you have that effect on me  
You do**

"Ted, I can't do it! Eve Torres…seriously I just started in the WWE and they're putting me up against her…Ted I can't fight her, she's too good!" I said freaking out walking back and forth in Ted DiBiase's locker room.

"Jamie, you're going to do fine." He had both hands on my face making me look up at him. "They put you up against her because they know you can win this fight ok? I have faith in you…you can do it I promise." He let go of my face and I smiled up at him. He always knew the right thing to say to me. And just to clear this up…no me and Ted aren't dating, we're best friends. Well I want to date him, I mean what woman wouldn't? He's perfect! But I guess all I'll know is how great of a friend he is to me. I smiled at him and went to leave when Ted grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"What Ted?" he bent down with both hands on the side of my face again, and crashed his lips onto mine. I pulled back and looked at him weirdly.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? Jamie, I love you…" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him another kiss before leaving.

**Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**

So, my dream has came true…my best friend is now my boyfriend. Ted's been an amazing one too. Every time we kiss, I seriously cannot think straight, everything is just a blur. It sucks when he has to go and do something and I'm stuck in our hotel room because it hurts when he leaves. I miss him more than anything in the world.

**Months going strong now and no goodbye  
Unconditional  
Unoriginal  
Always by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me  
I love you harder so**

Me and Ted have been together for 7 months now and it feels right. It's been my longest relationship and I told Ted that. Usually I'll date a guy for 3 months and they get mad because I'm not sleeping with them…well sorry if I want to fall in love with you first! But it's always different with Ted, we've been friends for about 2 years, he helped me train and would hang out with me when the WWE crew would go out and everything. Before I started wrestling I worked for the WWE then I went to Vince to tell him I wanted to wrestle. Just thought I would clear that one up. Ted's always by my side, standing up for me and everything. All the divas said we're meant to be together and we would never leave each other.

I remember Maryse came up to me and said, "You two are like a frickin puzzle piece, you fit together perfectly. And without the other piece the puzzle is incomplete."

**Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**

It's funny with me and Ted, it's like we just started dating every day we wake up. I still get butterflies in my stomach and he even told me he still feels like a love sick puppy dog. But every time we're out with our friends it's just him when he talks to me. I erase everyone in the room and it's quite, just me and him. He still makes my mind go to a blur when he kisses me and I just can't think of how lucky I am to have Ted.

**So please give me your hand  
So please give me a lesson on how to steal  
Steal the heart  
As fast as you stole mine  
As you stole mine yeah**

Me and Ted didn't have anything planned one day so we ordered room service and just asked each other really stupid and dumb questions.

"How do you steal a heart faster than you stole mine?" I asked him. He gave me a questioning look.

"I seriously have no clue how to answer that one…maybe like this." He placed both hands on the side of my face and kissed me, just like our first kiss. I couldn't help but to smile into our kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah." Gosh why do I still get butterflies from that man?

**Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you**

"What do you think when I kiss you?" Ted asked me taking a drink of his water. Was that really his question? At least I can answer it unlike him.

"Um, to be honest, my mind goes into a blur and I can't think straight…and your kisses just make me miss you more when you have to go out and do something and I can't be with you…" I shrugged. "I also get butterflies still. Kinda dumb I know."

**So please give me your hand  
So please just take my hand**


	3. Stay

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR THE SONG I'M GOING TO USE FOR THIS "CHAPTER" WHICH IS STAY BY SUGARLAND. I own the character Lacey in this "chapter" John Cena and Maria are the "couple" in this story as well.**

**I've been sitting her staring at the clock on the wall**

**And I've been laying here praying, praying she won't call**

**It's just another call from home**

**And you'll get it and be gone and I'll be crying**

"Hey are you ok Lacey?" John asked me kissing me on my shoulder.

"Just thinking about stuff." I rolled over to face him and smiled until his phone started buzzing.

"Hey baby." John said sitting up on my bed. "Yeah I'm just stuck in traffic I'll be home as soon as I can ok Maria. Yeah I love you too, bye babe." He hung up his cell and sighed. "I got to get going." He stood up and pulled on his pants and shirt. He laced his shoes up and gave me a kiss before heading out my bedroom door. I heard him make his way down the stairs when I jumped up and threw on a shirt and ran after him.

"John!" I yelled running down the stairs so he wouldn't leave.

**And I'll be begging you, baby, beg you not to leave**

**But I'll be left here waiting with my heart on my sleeve**

**Oh, for the next time we'll be here**

**Seems like a million years and I think I'm dying**

**What do I have to do to make you see she can't love you like me?**

"Yeah Lacey?" he asked turning around.

"Please stay John. Just stay the night…tell Maria the weather got bad so you just stayed at a hotel…please?" I begged him.

**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?**

**When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?**

John was about to say something when his phone went off again. "Hello? Yeah Maria…ok will do…ok bye." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"You know John, you could leave Maria and stay with me…don't I give you what you need? Can't I give you everything Maria gives you and more?" I just stood in front of John asking him these questions. John just sighed.

**You keep telling me, baby there will come a time**

**When you will leave her arms and forever be in mine**

**But I don't think that's the truth**

**And I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting**

**It's too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share**

"Lacey…baby, just give me some time ok? I promise I'll leave her and be with you ok?" I knew that wasn't the truth…John has told me this half a dozen times over the past year and nothing ever happens. I truly have fallen for him, but I don't think he really cares.

**Why don't you stay? I'm down on my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely, don't I give you what you need?**

**When she calls you to go, there is one thing you should know**

**We don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?**

"Please John…" I pleaded with him more.

"Lacey…I can't, not now anyway."

**I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger**

**And I think I know just what I have to do**

**I can't waste another minute after all that I've put in it**

**I've given you my best, why does she get the best of you?**

**So next time you find you wanna leave her bed for mine**

I took a deep breath and look at John.

"Fine Lacey! You win…I'll lie to her!" he pulled his phone out and started to dial Maria's number when I grabbed the phone and closed it.

"Forget it John…"

"What do you mean 'Forget it John.'" He asked confused.

**Why don't you stay? I'm up off my knees**

**I'm so tired of being lonely, you can't give me what I need**

**When she begs you not to go, there is one thing you should know**

**I don't have to live this way, baby, why don't you stay?**

"I mean forget it John! I don't want to do this anymore…I'm sick and tired of being lonely while you run back to Maria." I sighed before starting up again. "When she finds out you can't stay faithful to her and she leaves _you_ I'm not going to be here. I'm tired of you not giving _me_ what _I _need!" he looked at me confused. "As of right now…this" I pointed to him then to me, "is OVER!" I pushed him out of my door and closed it in his face.


	4. 7 Things

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE WWE OR THE SONG WHICH IS 7 THINGS. I OWN MY CHARACTER JAMIE (YEAH I KNOW I USED HER BEFORE BUT I DON'T WANT TO THINK OF OTHER NAMES HAHA) The guy in the story is The Miz or Mike.**

**I probably shouldn't say this**

**But at times I get so scared**

**When I think about the previous**

**Relationship we shared**

"Jamie..hello?" Mike waved his hand in front of his girlfriend Jamie's face.

"What?" she pushed his hand down.

"You're spacing out on my babe. Something wrong?"

**It was awesome but we lost it**

**It's not possible for me not to care**

**And now we're standing in the rain**

**But nothing's ever gonna change**

**Until you hear, my dear**

"Can I actually talk to you about something Mike…it's kind of been bothering me for the past couple of days…" she sighed.

"Of course you can." He threw his arm around Jamie's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"You've changed Mike!"

"How do you figure?" he leaned his head to the left and looked at Jamie confused.

**The 7 things I hate about you, oh you**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

"Are you serious right now? Where should I start Mike…you're so flippin vain…you're worse than Maryse! You play stupid little games with me, all the time! We've been together for like 3 months and I honestly can't trust you when you say something to me anymore because you're just messing with my heart! You're sitting here telling me how much you love me…but what about Lalya…I know you like her! It's like you have a split personality…you're sweet and funny then in a second you're a jerk making me stay up all night crying over you!" Jamie just let it all out not caring anymore.

"Really Jamie…really?" I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm not finished Mike…"

**Your friends, they're jerks**

**When you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

"I'm not saying that I want you to stop hanging out with the guys you do because you're best friends and I don't want to be that girlfriend…but I hate when you hang out with them then come back to me being a jerk just because that's how they act…"

**It's awkward and silent**

**As I wait for you to say **

**What I need to hear now**

**Your sincere apology**

"So what is this, bash Mike day? I know I can be a jerk to you and I'm sorry about that! If you're trying to break up with me, please don't. I love you too much…you have to trust me on that Jay…"

**When you mean it, I'll believe it**

**If you text it, I'll delete it**

**Let's be clear**

**Oh, I'm not coming back**

**You're taking 7 steps here**

"I love you too Mike…but for some odd reason I just don't believe you. And I want to I really do. But I'm not going to backtrack in this relationship for you…you're going to have to catch up to me Mike."

**The 7 things I hate about you!**

**You're vain, your games, you're insecure**

**You love me, you like her**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**I don't know which side to buy**

"I just don't know which side of you is the real side anymore." Jamie sat down and put her hand on Mike's back.

"Seriously…are you trying to break up with me right now?"

"No…"

**You're friends, they're jerks**

**When you act like them, just know it hurts**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I hate the most that you do**

**You make me love you**

"Jamie, I'll promise you right here, right now. I'll stop hanging out with the guys if the way I act towards you is unacceptable."

Jamie just smiled at Mike.

**And compared to all the great things**

**That would take too long to write **

**I probably should mention the 7 that I like**

"I actually have more to say Mike."

Mike just sighed.

**The 7 things I like about you!**

**Your hair, your eyes, you old Levi's**

**When we kiss I'm hypnotized**

**You make me laugh, you make me cry**

**But I guess that's both I'll have to buy**

"I really love the way you wear your hair to the ring." Jamie giggled. "And I love you beautiful eyes that I can't get enough of…I love the way you kiss me…" Jamie smiled at Mike.

**Your hands in mine**

**When we're intertwined, everything's aright**

**I wanna be with the one I know**

**And the 7****th**** thing I like the most that you do**

**You make me love you, you do**

"I also love the way you hold my hand…it's weird but I love it." She shrugged. "I love when we're lying in bed and we're pretty much wrapped together…and I love how you make me love you." She smiled at Mike. Mike just laughed and pulled her into a passionate kiss, the kiss she loved.

**Author's Note: Really dumb I know but ehh everyone has at least one or two bad things writing wise…**


	5. Better Than Revenge

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

Don't you just hate it when you know something is wrong but you're kind of afraid to face it head on? Like when you give your boyfriend a kiss and he's just not putting effort into it, and you just know something is wrong…hence Ted and Maryse. Ted was my wonderful boyfriend of about five months, not that long but he was still wonderful. Going back to the kiss thing, I gave Ted a kiss and he just wasn't behind it, so I asked him what was up. Maryse was what was up…he dumped me for her right there and then…

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

I seriously never saw it coming to be honest, I thought we were happy together but I guess the rumors about her were true and I just underestimated her and what she would really do to get the guy she wanted. But I don't think she knows two can play at that game…her boyfriend Randy Orton. Yeah that's right, she's cheating on her boyfriend with MY ex. Orton is perfect too, he's the quarterback for our football team and he could do so much better than her…

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, Whoa**

I felt bad for Randy today but hey again two can play at this game. I told him I needed help with my math homework so he told me he could help me after school but he has to run it past Maryse first to make sure they're not doing anything…I already know they're not since she's with Ted…

**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

So after school Randy was helping me with the math I needed "help" with since Maryse had to cancel her plans to "help her mom out around the house" soon she's going to find out stealing things from other people isn't going to get her far. So I did the only thing I knew how to do, I kissed Randy, and the crazy thing was he kissed back!

**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

So its official I did something just as good as Maryse can. Randy broke up with her today and for me! I don't think she likes me too much now…haha not like she ever did like me! I think she thinks I'm a little psycho…

**Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

She thinks she can just walk all over people just to get what, or who she wants but I think she knows she doesn't have much respect just by what she wears or who she's dating at the moment.

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
on the mattress, Whoa**

Funniest thing happened though, Ted broke up with Maryse cuz I guess she was going behind his back for the new boy John Cena…

**Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge**

So obviously Cena had a girlfriend and key word HAD. She heard I got revenge on her when she took Ted and she got a hold of me asking me to help her…

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa**

She's always rolling her eyes at me now, guess she heard I'm trying to help Kelly out who is Cena's ex. But I still don't think she knows who she's dealing with!

**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause**

So, I guess this is how the story ends. John broke up with her to get back with Kelly, so she tried to get someone else's boyfriend but now it's just not working out that well…I don't think she even knows what she's doing anymore…

**C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**


	6. Anything Like Me

Ok so a new "twist" this is going to be about Randy Orton but the song is about his dad watching him grow up and everything. The song is Anything Like Me by Brad Paisley...I don't own anything! And I doubt Randy acted anything like this when he was younger but it's just for the story.

**I remember sayin' I don't care either way**

**Just as long as he or she is healthy, I'm okay**

**And then the doctor pointed to the corner of the screen**

**And said, "You see that thing right there? Well, you know what the means"**

**I started wondering who he was going to be**

**And I thought heaven help us if he's anything like me**

"So, what do you want Bob?" my wife Elaine asked me sitting in the doctor's office waiting to see what the sex of the baby was.

"To be honest, I don't care. As long as it's healthy then I'm ok with that." I smiled down at her. This was one of the few days I had off so I was able to go with her and see. There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in.

"Alright Elaine, any problems so far?" he asked sitting down next to her turning the monitor on.

"Nope, just lots of kicking." She smiled at me then to the doctor.

"Alright that's good. So you ready to see the baby?" we both just nodded. "Alright then." He smiled at Elaine as he put the jell on her stomach and started moving the stick around. "Ok, this right here is the head, and right here is the baby's hand…you see that thing right there?" he asked looking at us both and we just nodded, "well you know what that means…it's a boy. Congratulations. I'm going to go print some pictures off and you can get yourself cleaned up." He smiled at us again and walked out of the room.

**He'll probably climb a tree too tall and ride his bike to fast**

**End up every summer wearin' something in a cast**

**He's gonna throw a ball and break some glass**

**In a window down the street**

"Dad Ted and I are going to play outside for a little bit!" Randy yelled walking outside with his best friend Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Alright just be careful you two!" I yelled back. About a half an hour later Ted came running in the house.

"Mr. Orton! Randy's stuck!" he yelled waving his hands all over.

"What do you mean he's stuck boy?" I asked getting up out of my recliner and following him outside. He pointed to a tree and I looked up to see Randy sitting on a branch all the way at the top.

"DAD! HELP!" he yelled. Causing me to get the ladder out of the garage helping him get down.

XxXxX

I walked into the house after getting home from a show a few states over to see Elaine sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of papers. I sat my bags down and walked over to her. "What's all this?" I asked.

"Hospital bills." She sighed.

"What happened? Is everything ok?" I asked worried.

She just chuckled. "Randal, get in here!" she yelled. A few seconds later he came around the corner with his arm in a blue cast.

"Wasn't it just last year you broke your leg?" I asked.

"Yes sir…"

XxXxX

I was outside cleaning to pool waiting for Ted and Randy to come home when I heard someone yell "RUN!" A few moments later I see Randy running into the yard with Ted right on his heels caring a baseball bat.

"What did you two do?" I asked.

"Well you see dad Ted and I were playing baseball up the street with the other kids when Ted threw the ball and I guess I hit it to hard and it broke a window. So I yelled run and ran away…" he said with his head hung low knowing it was the wrong thing to do. If anything I taught Randy as well as Ted the right things and the wrong things.

**He's gonna get in trouble, oh, he's gonna get in fights**

**I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**

**It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback**

**If he's anything like me**

"Randal…" I said slowly walking into the living room where he was sitting on the couch. "Mrs. DiBiase just called me; said Ted came home with a black eye and a busted lip."

"He had it coming." He shrugged.

"Randal! You know better than to fight someone, I thought I raised you better!" I yelled at him causing him to jump a little. If anything that was the first time I had fully yelled at him.

"Well you know what, maybe if you were home more than 2 days a month you would have a chance to raise me!" he yelled back challenging me.

"Don't you dare bring my work into this; you know I have no choice about that." Randy just rolled his eyes and got up and left, slamming the door on his way out.

XxXxX

"Bob, you ok?" Elaine asked me later that night while we were lying down in bed.

"Yeah just got into it with Randy tonight."

"Everything will be ok, he's just acting like you did when you were younger." She smiled over at me and rolled over to go to bed. I just laid there all night going over that fight we had.

**I can see him right now, knees all skinned up**

**With a magnifying glass tryin' to melt a Tonka truck**

**Won't he be a sight with his football helmet on?**

** That'll be his first love 'till his first love comes along**

**He'll get his heart broke by the time he's in his teens**

**And heaven help him if he's anything like me**

"It seems just like yesterday when he was little doesn't it Bob?" Elaine asked me. "Can't believe he's sixteen now." She sighed getting his cake out of the refrigerator.

"Neither can I." I laughed a little, "Remember when he tried melting his Tonka truck when he was about six?"

"Yes I do. That was the day Ted came over with his son. Randy didn't shut up about him for a week because he thought he had a funny voice. Who would have thought they would have became best friends." She smiled.

"Mom I'm home!" Randy yelled walking into the house.

"Happy birthday son." I nodded towards him.

"Thanks dad." He smirked at me. "Oh mom guess what…I made the football team."

"No way hunny! That's amazing!" she hugged him. "Now you make sure you tell me when all of your games are and I'll be there." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

XxXxX

Randy was holding his football helmet in his hand talking to the coach right before he ran out to the field. Boy was that a sight…my son playing football, I was sure that would be his only true love.

After the game Elaine and I were by the fence waiting for Randy to walk off the field. Elaine nudged my arm and pointed to the track that surrounded the field. Randy was talking to a cheerleader making her laugh and everything. I saw her pull her phone out of her purse and Randy took it entering his number. He handed it back and gave her a small hug and headed towards us.

XxXxX

Randy came home and went straight to his room one day making Elaine look at me all weird. If anything we knew about Randy was that wasn't like him. "Go talk to him." She whispered to me. I nodded and got off the couch and headed upstairs to his room. I knocked and Randy yelled at me to come in. I walked in and he was just sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Son, is everything ok?" I asked him sitting down on his desk chair.

"She broke up with me dad…I told her I loved her and she broke up with me." He sighed looking up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Son, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear or anything, but you're only sixteen, there's other girls out there waiting for you." I got up and patted him on his shoulder and walked out of his room.

**He'll probably stay out too later and drive his car too fast**

**Get a speeding ticket, he'll pay for mowing grass**

**He's gonna get caught skippin' class**

**And be grounded for a week**

**He's gonna get into trouble, we're gonna get in fights**

**I'm gonna lose my temper and some sleep**

**It's safe to say that I'm gonna get my payback**

**If he's anything like me**

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall that now read 1 in the morning when I heard the front door open and close. Randy was home and was trying to be quiet. He walked into the living room when he saw me and knew he was in trouble. "Curfew was at 10:00…where have you been?" I asked.

"I was hanging out with Ted, sorry I'm late but I was at his house the whole time and I guess I forgot what time it was." I nodded accepting his answer. I knew Randy would never lie to me. "Dad something happened tonight." He sat down on the couch.

"What would that be son?" I asked. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a yellow slip of paper and handed it to me. It was a ticket for $100 dollars for going 50 over the speed limit. "Randy! Someone could have been killed with you driving like that!"

"I know dad and I'm sorry!"

"Well I'm not paying it. Looks like you'll be mowing lawns. Anything else I should know about?"

"I got caught skipping class today…"

"Randal! What has happened to you? You used to be such a good kid." I sighed. "Well, looks like you're grounded for a week. No car, no TV, no phone. I'll pick you up and drop you off at school."

"Are you serious dad, that's not fair!" he yelled.

"Life's not fair son."

"Whatever!" Randy got up and stormed upstairs. I just sat in the living room all night just thinking about what could have happened if Randy lost control of the car…

**He's gonna love me**

**And hate me along the way**

**The years are gonna fly by**

**And I already dread the day**

"He's graduating today…my baby boy is leaving." Elaine wiped a tear off her cheek.

"He'll be back." I reassured her giving her a kiss on her head.

"Mom, dad I'm heading to the school." Randy said walking down the stairs with his cap and gown in his arms. "I love you guys." He smiled and walked out the door.

**He's gonna hug his mama, he's gonna shake my hand**

**He's gonna act like he can't wait to leave**

**But as he drives out he'll cry his eyes out**

**If he's anything like me**

**There's worst folks to be like, oh, he'll be alright**

**If he's anything like me**

Randy gave Elaine a hug and a kiss on her cheek and walked over to me shaking my hand. "One more hug Randy." Elaine said as the tears poured down her cheeks.

"Mom come on. I wanna go." He laughed giving her one last hug. He pulled back and smiled. "Alright, I'll call you guys when I get there and everything ok?" he was aiming that comment to his mom who just nodded. He got into his car and backed out of the driveway and headed off to college. But even though he acted like he couldn't wait to leave, if he's anything like me which I know he is, he's probably already crying his eyes out…


	7. Dear God

**So, the song I'm going to be using is Dear God, by my all time favorite band, Avenged Sevenfold. haha I had to use at least ONE of their songs. Haha Told from John Cena's point of view.**

**A lonely road crossed another cold state line**

**Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**

**While I recall all the words you spoke to me**

**Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I'd love to be, oh yeah  
**

I was sitting on the tour bus when it really hit me, I miss her. I miss being home with my wife, and family. I sighed and laid back onto my bed and closed my eyes, I could practically here my wife talking to me.

"John, this isn't going to be easy for me, but I understand this is your dream. I'll be here waiting for you as soon as you can come home. I promise. I love you more than anything in this world baby." Gosh, what I wouldn't do to be back with her right now. 

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of You**

**Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away**

**We all need that person who can be true to you**

**But I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed **

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again**

It wasn't even a month after we got married when I left to be on the road living out my dream as a WWE Superstar, something I've wanted to be since I was a child, but I can't help but to think that I left her when I found her. The only thing I can do every night is pray to God, pray that he'll hold her during the night when I can't be there with the one true love of mine. In a way, I wish I would have stayed with her.

**There's nothing here for me on this barren road**

**There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed**

**Can't help but think of the times I've had with you **

**Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah**

I pushed back the curtain by my bed looking out the window, just to see where we were. We were just passing by shop after shop, all closed. The city, asleep. People with their loves for the night, sleeping in each other's arms. Safe and warm. Another curiosity hit me when I turned on my phone to see what time it was, she was my background. She was beautiful. I went into my pictures and scrolled through all of hers. Thinking of each time I took them, and the memories behind each one.

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of You**

**Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away**

**We all need that person who can be true to you**

**I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed**

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again**

Here I am again, praying to the big man upstairs to just keep her safe throughout the night.

**Well, some search never finding a way**

**Before long they waste away I found you, something told me to stay**

**I gave in to selfish ways**

**And how I miss someone to hold when hope begins to fade**

I can't believe how selfish I am! She married me and just like that, I want to leave so I can live out my dreams. She has dreams too, but in a way I can't help but think I pushed hers aside for my own. Maybe I should give up my dream just so I can be with her at home again. 

**A lonely road crossed another cold state line**

**Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**

We just crossed another state line, its official, I'm 4,526 miles away from my love. 

**Dear God, the only thing I ask of You**

**Is to hold her when I'm not around, when I'm much too far away**

**We all need the person who can be true to you**

**I left her when I found her and now I wish I'd stayed**

**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired, I'm missing you again, oh no, once again**

All I can keep thinking is that I wish I would have stayed. I'm lonely and I'm tired, and I'm missing her more than ever. I swear as soon as I can, I'm going back home. So I can finally hold her while she sleeps. 


End file.
